Happy Valenbrainz
by Spinal1284
Summary: La fiesta del amor y la amistad llegó a la Guerra del Patio y Deadbeard intenta conquistar una vez más el corazón de su amada y enemiga, Lady Rose.


**Disclaimer: Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Pop Cap.**

 **Happy Valenbrainz.**

El día de los enamorados y los cerebros finalmente había llegado. Plantas y Zombies se regalaban, en sus propios bandos, regalos de afecto y amistad. Tales como sombreros, accesorios, chocolates o cerebros. Aunque había alguien que lo pasaba mal este día y se trataba del único no muerto que quería conquistar el corazón de una de las plantas más cariñosas y peligrosas de todas.

Lady Rose.

Una cabra, la cual traía una guitarra rota en el cuello, viaja triste y adolorida hacia la base de los Zombies y viendo como un Soldado se reía tapándose la boca ante el nuevo intento del transformado por intentar conquistar a Rose.

-¿Cómo te fue, eh?-Dijo el Zombie solo para reír a carcajadas ante la mirada molesta de la cabra, la cual solo se limitó a ir a unas plantas de plástico que estaban a un costado del castillo de Zomboss para devorar una hoja.

Una vez tragada, una densa nube de polvo y pelo apareció sobre la cabra solo para mostrar su verdadera forma.

El Capitán Deadbeard.

Al ver a su compañero aún riéndose ante su desgracia, saco la guitarra de su cuello y la arrojó a la cabeza del Soldado, el cual recibió de lleno el golpe y fue decapitado siendo la guitarra quién reemplazó su cabeza.

-Que maduro para tu edad-Insulto la cabeza del Soldado mientras daba un silbido a su cuerpo-Por aquí y ten cuidado con (Patada) Golpearme.

-Si me busca alguien, diles que estaré en mi cuarto-Aviso el pirata mientras daba un suspiro de enojo-Odio el Valenbrainz.

Mientras iba a su alcoba, la cual se encontraba en el interior de la montaña detrás de la base aunque había un portal para acceder fácilmente, pudo contemplar cómo varios miembros de su equipo se daban regalos entre ellos y mostraban sus afectos de cariños, siendo abrazos o golpes en algunos casos. Una vez que accedió al portal, Deadbeard lo apago y fue a la mesa, siendo al lado de esta en donde habían diferentes guitarras destruidas, y otras calcinadas, al igual que un cubo de basura lleno de papeles con canciones que ni siquiera logró cantar a su amada.

El no muerto se dispuso a escribir y componer un última canción, o eso creyó al darse cuenta que no importa cuantos años pasarán para ambos, Lady Rose seguirá odiandolo por lo ocurrido aquel día hace 500 años.

-Si mis instintos no me hubieran controlado aquella vez, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes-Se dijo mientras daba vuelta a su silla y veía los tres vitrales de su cuarto.

Recordar esos momentos en que las tropas de Zomboss invadieron su nave y transformó poco a poco a toda su tripulación, jurando lealtad por toda la eternidad. El Zombie tan solo fue a su cama con tal de descansar un poco antes del llamado para la batalla conmemorativa del Valenbrainz. Pero antes de poder en su cama, se fijó en el muñeco de Rose que seguía conservando desde que la Planta lo encerrero en un bloque de hielo por más de 500 años antes de ser descongelado.

-Bueno, si no puedo cantarle a la real al menos podré cantarte a ti-Se dijo mientras ponía a la rosa de peluche al borde de la cama y la apoyaba con sus almohadas-Al menos tu no me convertirás en cabra… Eso espero.

Usando una cubeta para sentarse y reparando una de las guitarras con piezas del resto destruidas, e intento buscar una de las partituras con letra que ya tenía pero se negó y solo canto lo primero que su inexistente corazón le diga.

 **Canción: Una Rosa es una Rosa, de Mecano.**

 _Es por culpa de una hembra  
que me estoy volviendo loco  
no puedo vivir sin ella  
pero con ella tampoco  
Y si de este mal de amores  
yo me fuera pa la tumba  
a mi no me mandeis flores  
que como dice esta rumba  
Estribillo:  
Quise cortar la flor  
mas tierna del rosal  
pensando que de amor  
no me podria pinchar  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me ensenno una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...  
Y cuando abri la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar  
las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus petalos  
me la curo mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...  
Pero cuanto mas me cura  
al ratito mas me escuece  
porque amar es el empiece  
de la palabra amargura  
Una mentira y un credo  
por cada espina del tallo  
que injertandose en los dedos  
una rosa es un rosario_

Una vez terminada la canción, el pirata se sacó el sombrero en forma de respeto solo para escuchar unos aplausos, los cuales les sorprendió y empezó a mirar por todos lados al creer que alguien estaba desde antes o había entrado a su habitación.

-Tal vez ser transformado en cabra tantas veces me afectó la cabeza-Se dijo al creer que había imaginado los aplausos.

Fue entonces que la puerta de su cuarto fue tocada con fuerza mientras el Soldado le gritaba que debía prepararse para el combate de Valenbrainz. Una vez que se puso los accesorios de la festividad, corazones con cerebros, y guardar a la Rose de peluche en su cama, Deadbeard salió a toda velocidad hacia el patio en dirección al ayuntamiento.

Una vez allí en donde sus compañeros y enemigos viajaban hacia el portal, se fijó como Lady Rose iba hacia él con una mirada llena de enojo mientras el pirata tan solo cerró sus ojos ante el posible ataque de la Planta.

-Sera mejor que te esfuerces Pirata-Dijo antes de acercarse a su frente y besarla, dejando sorprendido a Deadbeard ante la acción de su enemiga-Y gracias por la canción.

La rosa voló hacia el portal a gran velocidad sin poder ver la reacción del Zombie, el cual tan solo sonrió antes ir al portal dando carcajadas de alegría al saber que sus esfuerzos dieron frutos.

 **Fin.**


End file.
